


The Jungle Story

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Hey Arnold!, Total Drama
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the night Arnold discovers his long-lost father's journal, he receives a visit from his cousin Dawn. At the same time, he is to write an essay for a school contest that will take him to San Lorenzo where his parents were last seen. Will he be able to find his parents and reunite their family at last with Dawn's help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arnold was sitting outside his boarding house steps, he had been looking at his missing father's journal. Grandpa had read to him all about it and what became of the parents known as Miles and Stella. No one knows if they are still alive or not. He kept reading through the pages and stopped once he saw something that shocked him. "Grandma... Grandpa... I-I found a map!" he spoke up and rushed inside to tell his caretakers about it, maybe that could help him find his long-lost parents and reunite their family.

"Really, Shortman?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes," Arnold opened the journal, showing his grandfather the map to San Lorenzo. "I think Mom and Dad are there!"

"Hmm... Lemme see that..." Grandpa muttered, putting his reading glasses to take a closer look. "Well, I'll be..."

"Do you think they could be there?" Arnold asked, a bit eagerly.

"Maybe so, Shortman, maybe so..." Grandpa hummed, deeply into thought about this possibility now.

"I'm afraid we don't have enough money to go to San Lorenzo though..." Grandma spoke up, showing a rare sign of wisdom and concern. "Oh, speaking of which, Arnold... Your cousin Dawn will be visiting."

"Dawn?" Arnold thought that name sounded familiar, but he wasn't sure.

"Oh, you remember Dawn, Shortman," Grandpa chuckled. "She used to come over every summer when she was just about your age."

"Oh yeah, now I remember her and speaking of cousins, could I go over to Gerald's house?" Arnold then asked. "He wants me to meet his cousin, I guess his name is Lightning?"

"Sure, but wait until tomorrow," Grandpa said as he leaned back. "You can call him, but it's very late."

"Yes, Grandpa..." Arnold agreed, he would call Gerald tonight, but visit as soon as possible tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Arnold woke up and went to the dining hall where he ate his food with his grandparents and the borders.

"OSKAR, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BACON!" Grandpa scolded.

Oskar just laughed.

"Oskar..." Susie sighed at her husband.

"HEY, PASS THE PORKCHOPS OVER HERE!" Ernie yelled from across the table.

"Ernie, it is enough for you!" Mr. Hynuh scolded him.

This resulted into another one of their arguments. Arnold sighed, but he ate his food, he promised to see Gerald right after he was done eating.

Soon after he was done eating and washed his plate and went over to Gerald's house and knocked his door and his best friend opened the door.

"Hey, Arnold." Gerald smiled.

"Hey, Gerald," Arnold came in. "Is your cousin still here?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs with Jamie-O right now though..." Gerald rolled his eyes.

"Arnold, I made this, do you like it?" Timberly rushed over to the football-headed boy with a paper that had glitter, macaroni, and glue everywhere. "Gerald called it a mess, but I know you have more of an eye for art than he does!"

"It's very nice, Timberly," Arnold said politely, then looked at his best friend. "So, what's your cousin like, Gerald?"

"I call him a clone of Jamie-O, but a little dumber." Gerald explained as they went away from the annoying little sister.

Timberly went to the living room to watch Wally while the boys would explore.

"You don't wanna know, man," Gerald rolled his eyes as he continued. "You want me to call him down so you can meet him though?"

"Yeah, just wanna say hi." Arnold insisted.

"Okay, you asked for it..." Gerald sighed, then yelled out for his older cousin. "Yo Lightning! Get down here!"

"I'm Sha-comin'!" Lightning called from upstairs. "Just chill, man."

Gerald rolled his eyes. "Cousins... I can't see why you're so close with that Arnie cousin of yours..."

"He is a little weird, I know, but he's family." Arnold admitted, looking on the bright side of things as always.

"If he mistakes you as a girl, don't worry, he always does that, especially when he mistook Jo for a boy." Gerald advised.

"Oh, boy..." Arnold rolled his eyes for Gerald's sake.

Lightning came downstairs. "Alright, what do you want now?"

"My friend Arnold wanted to meet you." Gerald explained, showing Arnold to his side.

"Hello, Lightning, I'm Arnold, it's nice to meet you, I saw you on season 4 of Total Drama." Arnold greeted.

"You have good taste, little lady." Lightning shook his hand.

Arnold sighed, not even bothering to correct him. "My cousin was in the same season."

"Who's your cousin?" Lightning asked.

"Dawn." Arnold informed.

"You mean Creepy Girl?"

Arnold narrowed his eyes slightly. "Maybe..."

"Sha-bam, she's weird, I mean talking to a bunch of animals, appear out of nowhere, reading auras, I think she can see into the future too." Lightning groaned about Dawn.

"Yeah... Weird..." Arnold just folded his arms.

"Is that all?" Lightning sounded exhausted. "I'm practicing for a basketball game against Jamie-O outside the Vacant Lot."

"Yeah, yeah..." Gerald let him go.

Lightning scoffed and went back upstairs.

"Anyway, what else did you want?" Gerald asked. "You said something about a map?"

"Yeah, let me show you," Arnold got his father's journal and went to the kitchen table with him. "Grandpa read this to me last night, it tells how my parents met, the day I was born, and I found a map to San Lorenzo!"

"Wow, so that means you can find your parents," Gerald was thrilled for his friend. "That's awesome, man."

"Yeah, but... There's a problem." Arnold frowned.

"What's wrong?" Gerald asked.

"I have no way to get there..." Arnold looked back at him.

"Dang... That is tough..." Gerald was concerned for him. "Well, we'll find out someway..." 

Little did they know that the next day at school tomorrow would have the answer to their problem.

"I didn't know that Dawn was your cousin, Arnold." Gerald then said.

"She used to visit a lot when I was growing up, but once she got into high school, she kinda had to stay home," Arnold explained what he knew. "When I saw Revenge of the Island though, she looked a lot like my Aunt Topaz."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Arnold was given a package, but he was going to open it after school, he had to get going. He walked with Gerald, still Arnold's thoughts on finding his parents, he just had to get to San Lorenzo, but how? He kept daydreaming about reuniting with his parents and catching up with them. He was really hoping they wouldn't be dead by the time he would find them.

"Settle down, class, settle down," Mr. Simmons tried to control the class as they were louder and rowdier than normal. "I have an announcement to make. Principal Wartz has informed me that our school was selected for an essay contest! Isn't that fun?"

The class was silent and said nothing in return.

"Umm... Very well..." Mr. Simmons shrugged. "However, the winner will be selected and whoever wins will win their class with a free trip all the way to San Lorenzo! Won't that be fun?"

"This is your chance, Arnold." Gerald nudged his best friend.

"Aw Gerald, do you know what the odds are of me winning that?" Arnold looked to him.

"Hey, you never know unless you try..." Gerald shrugged.

The bully girl of the class, Helga, watched them, of course angry, but deep down, having her crush on the football-headed boy. She still hasn't told him how she felt, she got to kiss him when they saved the neighborhood, but he thought maybe she was just messing with him.

"So, give it your best shot, Arnold." Gerald encouraged.

"I hope you all lend a helping hand because you're all such 'special' boys and girls," Mr. Simmons smiled to his class, chipper and carefree as always. "Now, let's go on with the lesson."

The class groaned about having to learn, how pointless did school feel to them. Arnold did pay attention most of the time, but he kept thinking about his parents. 

Meanwhile, back at Sunset Arms Boarding House...

The city bus was parking in front, allowing someone to come out from it and it drove off once she got off. It was the moonchild of Total Drama. She looked to the boarding house and opened the door as numerous cats, dogs, and a pig ran out as usual. 

"Hello?" Dawn called, the door was unlocked. "Phil, Gertie, it's me, Dawn..." she called, Arnold's grandparents were not the same as hers since they were Miles's parents and Topaz was a sister to Stella.

"Susie, where's my sandwich?" Oskar whined. "I've been waiting five minutes to--" he then looked at Dawn and screamed.

"Excuse me..." Dawn said to the man.

"Oskar, just give me a minute?" Susie grunted, very annoyed with her husband. "And don't shout indoors, it's not good!"

"But Susie, there's a stranger in here!" Oskar cried.

"Oskar..." Susie snarled, she walked over and noticed the blonde teen. "Oh!"

"Excuse me, I was just looking for Phil and Gertrude Shortman," Dawn stated her business. "Their grandson Arnold is my cousin."

"Oh, you must be Dawn..." Susie had a soft smile. "I've heard of you."

"Oh, my, your aura is pure gold you like to work hard to help with your apartment and it hated when your husband just sits around, not doing anything." Dawn consoled the woman.

"You're telling me..." Susie glared at Oskar who smiled sheepishly.

"You should really get a job..." Dawn scolded the Czechoslovakian man.

"Yeah, well, you should stop... Umm... Being weird!" Oskar retorted.

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"What's going on in here now?" Grandpa walked into the room and gasped once he saw the teen. "Oh, Dawn... Is that you?"

Dawn smiled to him and hugged him right away. "I was gonna come last night, but my bus was late... I really wanted to hear about Uncle Miles's journal."

"Oh, uh, how did you know about that?" Grandpa sounded surprised.

"Arnold called around Parents Day," Dawn explained. "When I told my dad about it, he wanted to talk with him."

"So that's how he found his old man's journal..." Grandpa said softly, remembering what happened with the journal before. He then looked back to her. "He told us that he found a map in the journal to San Lorenzo... Unfortunately, we don't have enough money to take a plane ride all the way there... You know how expensive traveling to other countries can be."

"I think I may have a solution for this." Dawn smiled.

"Oh Dawn, that's very nice of you, but it's okay..." Grandpa smiled softly to her.

"Hey, what's with all the screaming?" Ernie grunted, annoyed as always, he then looked at Dawn. "Wait a minute, I think I know you... Aren't you that little jockette's girlfriend?"

"Excuse me?" Dawn didn't understand what he meant.

"Aren't you Jo's girlfriend?" Ernie then asked.

"No, that's Justine." Dawn corrected.

"Ha, I knew it!" Ernie laughed. "You owe me 10 bucks, Hyhun!"

Dawn looked around. "Where's Arnold?"

"He's still in school," Grandpa replied. "He'll be coming in soon."

"Sorry, my school is on break, I guess I didn't think about his..." Dawn smiled sheepishly about being around them while her favorite cousin was still in school.

"Your friend, um, what's his name...?" Grandpa paused to think. "Lightning, is it? Well, he's in the neighborhood as well."

"He's not really a friend..." Dawn looked away.

"Are you sure?"

"Like, he's a better person now, but just a little difficult." Dawn tried to explain.

"What do ya mean?" Grandpa asked.

"I'm not sure how to explain it..." Dawn sighed, giving up.

"She just means he's a frenemy, dear..." Grandma stepped in with a smile, seeming to know exactly what Dawn meant. "This Lightning boy is both a friend and an enemy... He acts real friendly, but sometimes acts like your worst enemy..."

"Right, that, thanks, Gertie." Dawn smiled to the woman.

"You're welcome, dear," Grandma smiled back. "Would you like some tea?"

"Uhh... Yeah, that sounds good." Dawn smiled and joined her in the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

A little while later, the bus stopped at the boarding house and Arnold came through the door.

"Heya, Shortman," Grandpa greeted. "Look who came to see us."

Dawn came behind her younger cousin. "Hello, Arnold."

"Hey, Dawn," Arnold smiled to her, he was one of the few people not surprised whenever she would sneak up behind someone unintentionally. "I didn't know you were coming."

"I tried to come as soon as possible after you told me about Uncle Miles's journal," Dawn smiled to him. "Do you still have it?"

"Yeah, it's in my room." Arnold replied.

"Shall we go look at it?" Dawn suggested.

"Yeah, I guess that would be okay," Arnold said, then looked to his grandfather. "Would it, Grandpa?"

"By all means." Grandpa allowed them to.

Arnold smiled and went up to his room with Dawn. "Come on, let's go."

Abner, the family pet pig, was sleeping in the hallway, looking peaceful.

"So, how are you, Dawn?" Arnold asked with a smile. "I haven't seen you for a while."

"I know, sorry I've been so busy," Dawn sat on his couch after they got into his room. "After my last visit, I was starting to find out about my inner moonchild powers and I've devoted my life to Mother Nature like my mother and ancestors before us."

"I've been feeling strange for the past couple of weeks." Arnold told her then.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"Like, animals are closer to me than usual, and I could understand them and communicate with them." Arnold explained.

"Have you actually heard them speaking?" Dawn sounded excited now.

"Yeah... Like, I mean, I talked with animals before, but not like this before..." Arnold explained. "Isn't that weird?"

Dawn hid a giggle, making her look to him.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, Arnold, you've discovered your powers!" Dawn announced with joy.

"What, really!?" Arnold's mind was blown.

"Yep, you have the same abilities as me," Dawn smiled. "Do you see people's auras?"

"Well, I see yours, and it's a bright green." Arnold replied.

Dawn giggled. 

Arnold smiled, maybe he wasn't just some ordinary kid after all. "Anyway, I better get to work... There's an essay contest and the prize is a class trip to San Lorenzo, free of charge."

"Oh, I believe in you, Arnold," Dawn coaxed. "What do you think you'll write about?"

"I don't know for sure." Arnold felt puzzled.

"Hmm..." Dawn tried to think of something, then suddenly had an idea for him. "Maybe you could talk about yourself or your parents, perhaps?"

"Hmm..." Arnold hummed in thought as he looked back to the blank paper and pencil on his desk.

"I can proofread it for you when you're done." Dawn offered.

"Okay, wish me luck." Arnold smiled to her, then went straight to work, hoping he would probably win the trip for his class and maybe finally find his parents.

Dawn looked at Arnold's aura while he worked and giggled slightly.

"What is it now?" Arnold asked, curiously, hearing her laughter.

"Nothing, I'm just looking at your aura," Dawn replied. "It said your true love will come soon. I'm very sorry for interrupting your work."

"My true love?" Arnold wondered about that, he hoped maybe Lila would finally start to like him like him, but he then went back to work, trying to focus on what he was writing about so this essay wouldn't end up like when he had a crush on his substitute teacher, Miss Felter, and wrote her name all over his homework.

'I think you'll like her.' Dawn thought to herself.

Soon after Arnold finished with his essay, Dawn came over to proof read it soon after she was done reading it, she smiled at the football-headed boy.

"It looks very good."

"Oh, thank you," Arnold smiled. "I don't know if I'll win... What do you think?"

"Well, I'm no teacher, but if I were, you'd get an A+." Dawn smiled fondly to him and gave him a hug.

Arnold hugged her back, feeling a little more confident.

"I just know you'll win." Dawn encouraged.

"Thanks, Dawn..." Arnold made sure to put his essay into his backpack so he wouldn't forget about it in the morning.

Dawn smiled back, she was confident he would win, even if he didn't believe it much himself.

"What did you mean by true love, by the way?" Arnold asked.

"Your true love is gonna stand by you no matter what and I think you will like her." Dawn predicted.

"Who is it?" Arnold asked, eagerly.

"Sorry, Arnold, but I don't think I should spoil the surprise." Dawn sealed her lips.

"Aw..." Arnold frowned, he was really hoping it would be Lila, he was totally over that sixth grade girl, Ruth MacDougal.

"But don't worry, you will know soon or sooner." Dawn giggled.

"Hey, do you wanna meet my best friend, Gerald?" Arnold invited.

Dawn smiled. "Sure."

Arnold smiled back.


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn and Arnold was walking to the vacant lot where Gerald, Harold, Stinky, Sid, Helga, and Eugene were playing baseball.

Dawn came behind Harold, Stinky, and Sid. "Hello, boys."

The three boys yelled out.

"You should stop doing that..." Arnold suggested, then looked to the others. "Aren't you guys writing your essays?"

"We'll get to it when we get to it, Football Head..." Helga scoffed as she had the ball now in her glove. 

"Who are you, Miss Sweet Thang?" Stinky smiled to Dawn, looking like he had a crush. "Yer as pretty as the Queen of the Cheese Festival..."

"I'm Dawn Evergreen, Arnold's cousin." the moonchild introduced herself.

"Oh, great... Another cousin of Arnold's..." Harold mumbled.

"I think she seems nice!" Eugene smiled, very optimistic about meeting Dawn.

Dawn looked at the big boy of the group. "You must be Harold."

"Uhh... Yeah, that's me..." Harold glanced up at her, then glared at Arnold. "What'dya tell her about me!?"

"Nothing, really!" Arnold defended himself.

"It's not his fault, I can sense people's auras." Dawn explained.

"Wow, really?" Sid sounded impressed. "You must be psychic!"

"Something like that..." Dawn shrugged.

"Think you could maybe tell us the winning lottery ticket numbers so I can buy myself a better room?" Sid smiled, eagerly.

"Sorry, but I don't use my powers for things like that..." Dawn smiled.

Helga looked angry as all the boys were paying attention to Dawn. "HEY! Are we playin' or what!? Football Head, tell your stupid cousin to stop hogging the guys!"

"Hey, I didn't do anything..." Dawn looked firmly to Helga.

Helga just scoffed. "Whatever, Blondie..."

Dawn went to Helga alone, then dropped her voice low to a whisper. "You mock, because you have fear... You are only picking on Arnold because you're trying to hide your true feelings for him and when you try to show him, you break down at the last minute..."

"Don't tell anyone!" Helga glared at her.

"I won't tell Arnold how you feel, but you should..." Dawn still whispered so no one else would hear this conversation, knowing how Helga felt about her crush on Arnold and how only people like Phoebe and the school psychologist knew.

"I can't," Helga sounded fearful for a change. "He'll probably reject me!"

"I already know who Arnold's true love is." Dawn smiled.

"You do?" Helga asked. "Who is it?"

"I don't want to spoil the surprise..." Dawn said to her. "But think about what I said about you and Arnold..."

Helga looked in shock as Dawn came back.

"What did you two talk about?" Arnold asked his cousin.

Dawn looked back at Arnold, then back to him. "Just some girl talk... No big deal."

"Yeah, Football Head, so butt out!" Helga snapped.

"Whatever you say..." Arnold rolled his eyes to her.

"Hi, you must be Gerald." Dawn came to him.

"Yeah, that's me," Gerald smiled at her. "You play baseball?"

"I'm not that into sports, I can just watch." Dawn decided to sit this out, besides, they already had enough players for this one game.

"Let's play ball!" Helga announced. "Harold, you're pitching, and Football Head, you're batting!"

Arnold picked up the bat, looking eager and ready. The others went to the bases and Gerald went to play catcher.

"Go Arnold!" Dawn cheered for her younger cousin.

"You're going down, Arnold!" Harold laughed.

"Bring it on..." Arnold looked angry, but wasn't fully, he was rarely that angry.

Harold pitched the ball, Arnold missed it with one strike, but got it on the second try.

"I got it, I got it!" Eugene ran with his glove, trying to catch the ball, but fell down an open manhole and crashed. "Owch! ....I'm okay..."

"Oh, dear." Dawn cooed.

Arnold ran all of the bases, including home base.

"Safe!" Gerald called it.

Dawn cheered for her cousin, but as she did, she noticed a Rottweiler that was on Gerald's Field.

Sid looked at the dog and his eyes widened. "It's Miss Bennett's dog, RUN!"

"Who?" Dawn raised a brow.

"That's Miss Bennett's dog, Rocky," Gerald explained. "He's vicious and every kid is scared to go near it!"

Dawn didn't look so scared of the dog, she looked down at it as it came and she crouched down to match its height. The dog growled, but then whimpered once it was evenly matched with Dawn. It was dog policy to back down from a human for if or when they would do that.

"Easy, easy, I won't hurt you..." Dawn cooed to the canine.

"Umm, Arnold, is your cousin CRAZY!?" Sid was panicking still.

"Yeah, she's gonna get eaten!" Stinky added.

"Guys, trust her, she knows what she's doing..." Arnold tried to calm them down so the dog wouldn't act up again.

"You're just hungry, aren't you?" Dawn gently pet the dog.

The Rottweiler seemed to whimper and nod to her, understanding her surprisingly enough.

"Hmm... I think I have some money here..." Dawn took out a couple of dollars, then briefly went into Mr. Green's store. 

"Can I help ya, little lady?" Mr. Green asked from behind his counter.

"Could I have a couple pounds of bacon?" Dawn asked, handing him her money.

"Sure thing, little lady," Mr. Green smiled, then went to get the meat for her. "Say, I've never seen you around, are you new in town?"

"I'm just visiting my cousin for a little while." Dawn replied.

"Who's your cousin?" Mr. Green asked.

"Arnold." Dawn confirmed.

"Arnold, huh?" Mr. Green smiled. "He's a great kid and such a nice boy."

"Arnold." Dawn smiled as she waited for the meat.

Mr. Green chuckled. "Great kid... You're a lucky girl to have him for a cousin."

"Believe me, I know." Dawn smiled back.

"Here you go, kid." Mr. Green gave her the meat she asked for.

"Thank you, sir, have a good day." Dawn smiled once she collected the bacon, paying the butcher.

"Same to you!" Mr. Green smiled and tipped his hat to her.

Dawn came back out and saw the dog waiting for her and she set the bacon down on the ground for him. "Here, eat up... You need this more than I do."

"Hold me, Arnold!" Harold yelped as he clung to the boy.

Arnold rolled his eyes as Harold wailed and cried for his 'mommy' again. The Rottweiler dog settled down and ate the bacon, calming down and no longer looked like a threat to the neighborhood children.

"That feels better, doesn't it?" Dawn smiled, petting him. "Now, run along."

"Is it gone?" Stinky asked as he held onto Sid. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"I dunno!" Sid had his eyes covered.

"Guys, it's okay, you can stop cowering now!" Arnold told them.

The others looked and saw that the dog was gone and Dawn came back over to them.

"Where's the vicious dog at?" Harold asked.

"She's going home now, she was just hungry." Dawn smiled.

"She!?" the others asked in shock.

"Trust me, I can tell." Dawn told them.

"Told you." Arnold had known too.

"You mean you knew too, Football Head?" Helga glanced at him.

"There's ways to tell male animals from female, especially ones like those..." Arnold said to them, that was actually a normal thing, moonchild powers or not.

"Gee wilikers, Arnold, the animals sure do love you." Stinky smiled.

"Yeah, remember the time we went at the zoo and the zoo animals loved you?" Sid added. "Even the lions, tigers, and bears."

"What can I say?" Arnold shared a knowing look with Dawn.

"You got a good thing with animals." Gerald complimented.

"Oh great, Football Head is talking to animals," Helga folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "What's next, talking to trees?"

Arnold glared at her.

"Come on, Helga, even I talk to my plants at home," Stinky encouraged. "Pa says that if ya talk to plants, it helps 'em grow!"

"For crying out loud, since when did we become hippies!?" Helga snarled.

"Helga, let it go." Gerald rolled his eyes at her.

The kids then went to continue their game until they would decide to get home for dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

Soon after ,the kids went to their homes to eat dinner.

"Hello, Shortman, Dawn," Grandpa greeted the cousins. "Dawn, let me introduce you to everybody. This is Ernie Potts, this is Oskar and his wife, Susie, and that's Mr. Hyuhn."

"Nice to get to know you all better," Dawn smiled to them. "Must be like a little family around here."

"Well, yeah, I guess you could say that," Susie smiled to the other borders. "We're not really one, but we're all kind of like our own little family." 

"Especially after I lost my own child from the Vietnam War back in my day..." Mr. Hyunh smiled sadly.

"Oh, my, what happened to her?" Dawn was worried.

"I had to give her up..." Mr. Hyunh sighed. "It was too dangerous to raise her in our land with the war, so I gave her to American Soldiers... They took her and put her into a proper home... Though, thanks to Arnold, we were able to reunite in time for Christmas. I miss her everyday, but she still writes to me."

"Before we eat, Shortman, could I talk to you?" Grandpa asked. "Alone?"

"Uhh... Okay, Grandpa," Arnold gave a shrug. "Excuse us." 

Dawn decided to get to know the borders a little bit better while the grandson and grandfather would talk in private.

"Something the matter, Grandpa?" Arnold asked.

"Okay, Shortman, have you been acting weird for the past week?" Grandpa asked, putting his hands on Arnold's shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Arnold asked, wondering what his grandfather's definition of weird was since he was married to a woman like his grandmother.

"Have you noticed anything weird around you?" Phil asked, seriously enough.

"Nothing really, except that I just noticed that I have powers." Arnold shrugged.

"That's what I meant," Phil chuckled. "Arnold, you remember much about your Aunt Topaz?"

"Just that she's Dawn's mother and Mom's sister..." Arnold shrugged. "Why do you ask, Grandpa?" 

"Your aunt was no normal person..." Grandpa replied.

Arnold glanced to him. "What do you mean?"

"Your aunt was a moonchild just like Dawn." Grandpa concluded.

"What about my mom then?" Arnold asked. "Do you remember if she was?"

"Their mothers' genes must've skipped a generation when your mother gave birth to ya..." Grandpa assumed. "Either way, you have moonchild blood in ya... From your mother's side though, your grandmother and I don't have anythin' like that and your father was a mortal, of course."

"Wow, I don't know whether to be shocked or excited about this..." Arnold felt lost.

Grandpa chuckled. "I don't blame ya... You have a heck of a family, Shortman... If I could've foreseen this as a child, I think I would be so proud of my future self." 

Arnold rolled his eyes at his grandfather slightly.

It was now time for dinner and everyone ate all they could and wanted to.

"So, Dawn, what do you like to do?" Ernie asked the teenage girl.

"I usually spend a lot of time outdoors," Dawn smiled. "My dad and I live in a cottage out in the woods and it helps me connect with Mother Nature."

"Well, at least you aren't dependent on electricity like a lot of kids your age." Susie smiled in approval.

"So, uh, are you saying that you're a hippie?" Oskar spoke up.

"I guess so..." Dawn shrugged.

"No, no, hippies were more in our time..." Grandpa spoke up, referring to himself and Grandma.

"I remember Woodstock like it were yesterday!" Grandma beamed, then looked thoughtful a moment. "Or is that Easter?"

"It was Woodstock, Pookie," Grandpa told her, then muttered under his breath. "You got a screw loose or somethin'..."

"If I only had a heart!" Grandma randomly sang.

"Aw geez..." Grandpa shook his head at his absent-minded wife.

Dawn giggled, she found Gertie to be a very funny woman.

"At least she's better than Arnie." Ernie whispered to Hyunh.

Mr. Hyunh nodded in agreement, he didn't want to be rude, but Arnie was a very odd kid and disturbed him very much.

Arnold finished eating. "May I be excused?" he asked his grandparents. "I got a package this morning and I'm very eager to see what it is."

"Go ahead, Shortman," Grandpa allowed him to go. "If it's clothes, be a good boy and pretend you like it, then send it to the fireplace." 

"Grandpa..." Arnold glanced at him.

"I'm just kiddin', Shortman," Grandpa chuckled, then looked at Oskar who was about to take the last brownie, so he smacked his hand. "Oskar, hands off my brownie!"

"Aww!!" Oskar whined like a little kid.

Susie felt embarrassed and put her hand to her face.

"I'm going with him." Dawn stood next to Arnold.

"Okay, you kids have fun now," Grandpa allowed them to go up to his room. He then saw Oskar eating his brownie as soon as his back was turned. "OSKAR!!!"

Oskar just laughed while Grandpa chased him.


	7. Chapter 7

Arnold unwrapped and opened the package that was delivered to him this morning. 

"What do you think it could be, Arnold?" Dawn smiled as she watched him.

"I don't know for sure, but we'll know soon." Arnold smiled in anticipation. 

Dawn smiled as she decided to help him.

Arnold cut the box open and took out, surprisingly enough, his own camping supplies. "Whoa... I wasn't expecting that."

"Who's it from?" Dawn asked.

Arnold checked for the return address, but there was none. "Now that is weird..."

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"There's no address." Arnold informed.

"Really, are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"That's weird..." Dawn mused.

Arnold took the camping supplies out and put them in his closet. "Well, maybe I could use them if Grandpa wants to go fishing for the weekend again."

"I liked your friends," Dawn smiled. "They seemed unique."

"Yeah, they're okay, but sometimes they get a little carried away," Arnold looked back to her after shutting his closet door. "They once didn't believe me when I misplaced a bag of money when I was on the bus."

"Oh, my..." Dawn looked concerned. "Were you okay?"

"Yeah... The lady who got our bags mixed up explained everything," Arnold explained. "It was just really hard, I wanted them to believe me, I would never lie..."

"I know you would never lie, you're one special boy," Dawn soothed. "It's all over your aura."

"If only you could've been there." Arnold smiled.

"It's okay, it's in the past, don't let it hang over your head." Dawn cooed.

The two cousins shared a hug. Soon, Arnold had to go to bed and Dawn decided to join him since she really had nothing else to do. Tomorrow at school would be the moment of truth, his essay would be turned in and PS 118 would find out who would win their class a trip to San Lorenzo.

The next day....

"All right, class, whoever did the essay assignment, pass it forward," Mr. Simmons told the class. "Oh, Phoebe? Would you give the essays to Princiapl Wartz?"

"Yes, sir!" Phoebe chirped, she gathered the essays from whoever did them which was a few of the students and she went to the principal's office.

"Stinky, you wrote an essay too?" Arnold sounded surprised at the country boy.

"I did my mighty best and all!" Stinky smiled behind him. "I wrote about lemon puddin', on account of lemon puddin's my favorite kind of puddin'!"

"I'll be ever-so thankful of whoever wins, even it won't be me..." Lila smiled.

"What did you write about, Arnold?" Gerald asked.

"My parents..." Arnold said softly. "I wrote about their adventures I read in my father's journal and how much I would like to see them..."

"Man, I can't imagine what it'd be like to be separated from parents all your life," Gerald was surprised. "Are they still alive?"

"I don't know, Gerald, but something is telling me that they're still alive and out there, waiting for me." Arnold held his stomach, wondering if it was the mythical gut feeling he heard about.

"All right, class, today, we'll--" Mr. Simmons was about to announce after a little while.

'Attention students, I looked over the essays and I have to say this one is the best out of all of them that I have read in all my years as a school principal,' Wartz came over the PA. 'And the winner is.... Arnold!'

The class gasped then.

'Yes, good old Arnold.... Man, the ink just smeared over my thumbs..." Wartz mumbled, struggling to read Arnold's last name. 'Anyway, the winner of the essay contest is Arnold of Mr. Simmons' class!'

"Congratulations, Arnold!" Mr. Simmons cheered for his winning student. "Tell me, how do you feel right now?"

"A little surprised, but mostly excited," Arnold smiled. "So we can really go to San Lorenzo?"

"Yes, classes will be over after tomorrow and the day after, we'll all meet at the airport and go to our trip," Mr. Simmons smiled. "I know you're all anxious about still learning even if this is a special day, but I promise, you'll have no homework to do after school today as a reward for Arnold's winnings!"

The class cheered in response.

"Oh, that's right, Gerald and Arnold, since your cousins are in town, maybe they could come with us right now."

"Would that be okay, Mr. Simmons?" Gerald asked.

"I insist," Mr. Simmons smiled. "Now then, let's get started--"

There was a knock at the door.

Mr. Simmons got it and was surprised. "Principal Wartz?"

"Yes, I just wanted to have a word with the students," Wartz replied, making the class groan. "Now, now, this won't take long..." he said to them to calm them down. "I just want to say that I'll be going with you to San Lorenzo."

"Are you sure, sir?" Mr. Simmons sounded worried. "You don't seem like the jungle type."

"Nonsense, I've always been the woodsman," Wartz assured. "Before I became a principal, I was always in the jungle on expeditions."

"You were, Principal Wartz?" Nadine asked.

"Oh, yes," Wartz nodded. "I really love animals."

"Well, if you'd like to come, I allow it." Arnold smiled.

Helga looked to Arnold and sighed dreamily at her desk, then tried to look aggressive in case anyone was watching her. 

"I'd like you all to come with your parents for one last goodbye before we leave, be at the airport the day after tomorrow at 8:30 sharp." Mr. Simmons told the students about their upcoming trip.

"No doubt my parents are gonna make Lightning go with us." Gerald commented.

"I'm sure Dawn would love to come." Arnold smiled.

One of the girls raised her hands to the two adult men.

"Yes, Rhonda?" Mr. Simmons asked.

"Will I get good cell phone reception in this jungle land?" Rhonda asked, making everyone else roll their eyes at her.

"Um... Oh, look at the time, it's time for recess!" Mr. Simmons quickly changed the subject.

"Already?" Curly sounded surprised, then stood on top of his desk. "CURLY MAN AWAY!" he called, then laughed wickedly as he ran out the door.

Everyone just stared at the door awkwardly and about four seconds later, the kids went outside for recess.

"Hey Arnold, is your psychic cousin gonna come on the trip as well?" Sid asked.

"I'll ask her first, but I know she'll agree." Arnold said as he started to climb the jungle gym.

"Your cousin is mighty pretty and brave after dealing with Miss Bennett's dog yesterday." Stinky added.

"Thanks, Stinky, I'm sure she appreciates it." Arnold smiled back at him.

Sid, Harold, and Gerald joined him in the gym.

"Arnold, what a goof," Helga folded her arms. "What an optimist with a spooky cousin who can read auras like some fortune teller..." she then paused her anger. "And yet..." she looked around and took out her heart-shaped locket that kept a picture of the football-headed boy. "I love him~... Oh, Arnold, why are you so blind to my reality?" she put her hand to her forehead in dismay. "Your cousin is forcing me to come out of my shell and tell you how you feel... She mentions of your true love and it must be me..." she then sighed as she held the locket close, then heard heaving breathing behind her and knocked her classmate in the face.

"Your cousin better not creep me out or else I'll have to pound you, Arnold!" Harold threatened.

"Whatever you say, Harold..." Arnold rolled his eyes a little.

"I mean it, Arnold!" Harold shook his fist to show he meant serious business.

"I'm still wondering how Dawn was able to control that dog." Sid thought out loud.

"Runs in the family, I guess," Arnold shrugged. "I told you guys how good my parents were with animals, especially my mom. It was her idea to adopt Abner in the first place."

"That's true, seein' how you like animals so much." Stinky smiled.

"Yeah..." Arnold smiled. "I still remember Lockjaw... I wonder what he's up to right now."

"Since you like animals so much, Football Head, why don't you just have your own animal show?" Helga scoffed.

"Maybe I will, Helga." Arnold tried not to let her insults stand in his way.

"You probably won't last first episode." Helga laughed.

Arnold just kept ignoring her. Helga scoffed and she went to a hidden spot.

"Arnold, I hear you have a cousin visiting?" Lila looked up to him. "Is it that ever-so interesting Arnie?"

"No, Lila, it's my other cousin, her name is Dawn." Arnold explained.

"Oh, what's she like?" Lila asked, curiously and politely as always.

"A lot like me..." Arnold sat at the top of the bars. "She feels like the sister I've always wanted... Only, she can read people's auras."

"I'm ever-so certain I'm not sure what an aura is, Arnold." Lila looked curious.

"Just tells you how people are feeling and what they're like, I guess..." Arnold wasn't sure himself, but that was his understanding of it. "She said I'll meet my true love someday though." he then smiled to her.

"Well, I hope you have fun with that." Lila smiled, still not liking him liking him and just liking him.

"Thank you, Lila." Arnold smiled, still hoping Dawn was talking about her for his true love.

"Oh, by the way, congratulations on winning the contest, Arnold." Lila then remembered.

"Thanks, Lila." Arnold blushed to her.

Lila smiled and just walked off. Arnold sighed, he really hoped that she was the soulmate that Dawn told him about, but it was just up to fate.

"At least we don't have to go to school since we're going on a trip." Gerald smiled.

"Yeah, I hope we get a lot of snacks on the plane!" Harold looked eager.

"It sounds most adventurous, I've always wanted to go on my own adventure." Sheena smiled in delight.

"I'm actually looking forward to it too," Helga folded her arms with a scowl. "Anything to get away from Olga."

"And my cousin is gonna come with us too." Gerald added.

"Is your cousin Lightning by any chance?" Sid asked.

"Yeah, why?" Gerald asked him.

"He's hilarious," Sid laughed. "Especially when he mistakes Jo for a guy."

"Whatever..." Gerald shrugged that off, he found it annoying honestly.

The kids kept playing at recess until they were called inside for lunch and other classes, and they were very excited since they didn't have to do any homework when they got home, they were going to pack their things and get ready for their trip in a couple of days.


End file.
